Howls and Growls
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: When you're in a gang, you can expect fights over territory, and many other kinds of fights, but who would've known love was a part of this.
1. Chapter 1: The Pack

Howls and Growls

**Chapter 1:The Pack**

The Wolf Pack

'Howling at the Moon'

Hunter by day, Assassin by night

Gang Leader: Hikaru Sakurahime  
Appearance: Black hair with blood red streaks in her hair. Bright orange eyes.  
Zampakuto: Hiookami  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Burn, Hiookami

Gang Deputy: Makoto Osamu  
Appearance: Messy black hair with silver highlights. Fiery orange eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Kutora  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Descend from the Heaven Skies, Kutora

Assassination Squad Leader: Yoruichi Shihoin  
Appearance: Long purple hair and golden eyes.  
Zanpakuto: ?  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: ?

Tracker: Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Appearance: Messy silvery-white hair and teal-coloured eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Hyorinmaru  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru

Commando unit leader: Byakuya Kuchiki  
Appearance: Long black hair and pale grey eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Senbonzakura  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Scatter, Senbonzakura

Intel Unit Leader: Shuhei Hisagi  
Appearance: Black hair with dark blue-grey eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Kazeshini  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Reap, Kazeshini

Punishment Force Leader: Izuru Kira  
Appearance: Blonde hair and stormy blue eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Wabisuke  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Show yourself, Wabisuke

Scout: Hanako Akane  
Appearance: Black hair that reaches mid-back and blue bangs. Dark blue eyes.  
Zanpkuto: Mizutora  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Flood, Mizutora

**Shadow Hunters**

_**'Hunters under the stars'**_

**Stalk in shadows, Kill in silence**

Gang Leader: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques  
Appearance: Messy electric-blue hair and blue eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Pantera  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Grind, Pantera

Gang Deputy: Suzume Wakana  
Appearance: Shoulder-length dark brown hair with light green streaks.  
Zanpakuto: Kurokuma  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Ring, Kurokuma

Assassination Squad Leader: Soi Fon  
Appearance: Long black hair that is usually braided, with grey eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Suzumebachi  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi

Tracker: Ulquiorra Schiffer  
Appearance: Long messy black hair,and green eyes  
Zanpakuto: Murciélago  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Enclose, Murciélago

Hunter Squad Leader: Nnoitora Gilga  
Appearance: Long black hair with dark grey eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Santa Teresa  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Pray, Santa Teresa

Intel Unit Leader: Szayel Aporro Grantz  
Appearance: Shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes.  
Zanpakuto: La Lujuriosa  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Sip,La Lujuriosa

Ambush Squad Leader: Tier Halibel  
Appearance: Short massy blonde hair, and green eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Tiburon  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Hunt, Tiburon

Other Mambers:

Coyote Stark  
Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Las Lobos  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Give Chase, Las Lobos

Renji Abarai  
Appearance:Long red hair and brown eyes.  
Zanpakuto: Zabimaru  
Resurreccion/Zanpakuto Release: Howl, Zabimaru

**Midnight Assassins**

_**'Killers of the night'**_

**Silent as the night, and Sharp as a Knife**

No Info Available


	2. Chapter 2: Territorial

Howls and Growls

**Chapter 2: Territorial**

"Makoto, report." the dark-haired gang leader growled. She was not in a good mood.

"There has been little to no activity anywhere near the borders." The deputy reported, not even flinching at his leaders harsh tone.

This was a usual thing. The leader was usually in bad mood, but that was only because she never has a reason to be in a good one. Her and her deputy had contradicting personalities. Hikaru was ill-tempered, hot-headed, and as violent as you can get. Makoto, on the other hand, was very friendly, he was very honest and had very little to do with the turf wars that happen between the gangs, although he was always ready to help his leader when she needed it.

In the city of New York, there are three major gangs that dominate the city. The Wolf Pack, the Shadow Hunters, and the Midnight Assassins. The Wolf Pack and the Shadow Hunters are two most well-known gangs, while the Midnight Assassins operate in the shadows, resulting in little to no information about them.

The Wolf Pack gang leader, Hikaru Sakurahime, is the most hot-headed, violent girl you'll ever meet. But she is very protective of her subordinates, and friends.

"You're sure there isn't anything I need to worry about." She hissed, glancing at her deputy.

"You have enough to worry about. I'm sure there isn't anything that needs your attention." He informed, again not flinching at her bad mood.

"Okay." She said, turning to walk out the doors. Makoto, the deputy, went to follow his hot-headed leader. The main base didn't have too many people. But the gang in itself was relatively big. There was at least some couple hundred members in the gang. As for the Shadow Hunters, it was about the same size, give or take a hundred members.

There was a silence hanging between the leader and the deputy. The two of them walked down the long, dimly lit hallways. Once the two of them reached the main control room, the assassination squad leader, Yoruichi Shihoin, quickly approached the two of them.

"Yoruichi, what's the problem?" Hikaru asked, glancing at the women.

"There's an intruder." Yoruichi informed, looking at her hot-headed leader.

"Did you catch this intruder." Hikaru asked. It was getting obvious that the Pack's alpha was only getting in a worse mood.

"Yes, we have him in the Punishment Squad's care." The assassin informed. Hikaru only nodded, before dismissing the assassin from the room. She turned to leave the room herself, her eyes showing nothing but her fiery temper. Their prisoner was going to be in for a tough time.

The pair quickly made their way to the punishment center. Makoto was a couple steps behind, in the case that his violent-tempered leader lashes out. Everyone knew when she was in a bad mood. There was always this scary feeling when you were around her while she was having a bad mood.

At the pace they were going, they made it to their destination in no time. Inside the punishment room, was the Punishment squad's leader, Izuru Kira. He stood with two other officers, with the intruder in the center of the room, tied up in a chair.

"When did he get in?" Hikaru asked, a growl lacing her voice.

"Not too long ago. The Commando unit leader caught him trying to hack into the system." Izuru explained, never taking his eyes off the prisoner. The Pack's prisoner was the Hunter's Intel unit leader, Szayel Apporo Grantz. The man had shoulder-length pink hair, and unusual amber eyes.

"Thought you could get past security, huh?" Hikaru snarled, glaring at the man.

"No. It was worth a try though." He said, looking at the dark-haired alpha. Hikaru looked up at Izuru, and nodded. Everyone in the Wolf Pack knew not to mess with Hikaru when it came to her temper. Her violent temper is the reason that the Wolf Pack owned the most territory. Her violent temper led to many fights, which led to the Wolf Pack's many victories. They owned almost half of New York.

"You know what to do, Izuru." Was their leaders simple statement before leaving the room. The Shadow Hunters and the Wolf Pack has had a history of fights, and they had a huge rivalry going on. There has been always fights over territory. This has been going on for years. But like they say, history repeats itself.


End file.
